Nothing is gonna change!
by Litha-chan
Summary: Por mais que o outro dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, no fundo sabia... algo iria mudar. PadAckles, Slash, Drama, Angst, Romance.


_**Nothing is gonna change**_

_No matter what you say, what you think, I know... something will change._

_Padackles_

_Slash, Shortfic, Drama, Angst, Romance_

_

* * *

  
_

_A moment in a million years _

_Is all I've got for you _

_A moment in a million years _

_A moment that I won't forget _

_(A Moment In A Million Years - __Scorpions__)_

.

A cada minuto que passava ao lado dele, mais uma parte de si se rachava. Não queria quebrar perante a ele, não depois de ter passado pela mais dolorosa provação em frente aquele altar. Não depois de ter escutado daqueles lábios o mais tenebroso _'Sim'_ que já ouvira.

Tudo era irônico. E as vezes se pegava sorrindo - dolorido - ao relembrar aquele momento, e compara-lo com seus personagens.

Dean estava quebrado pela situação que envolvia o Apocalipse e a vida de seu irmão. Amava-o, era seu sangue. Ele estava se quebrando pelo Apocalipse que se tornara sua vida desde que conhecera Jared. Amava-o, era sua alma.

Dean se negava a dizer _'Sim'_ para Michael. Chorava sozinho pedindo por algum auxilio divino para que não sucumbisse. Ele há tempos atrás disse _'Sim'_ a Jared, sucumbindo a tentação que era aquele sentimento, aquele amor.

E ter presenciado o casamento, ouvindo Jared dizer _'Sim'_ para Cortese, foi tão irônico. Parecia que estava assistindo um episódio da série que protagonizavam. O fatídico _'Sim'_ que Sam poderia dizer a Lúcifer.

Pensar nisso, nessa comparação, o fazia rir, mesmo que seus olhos teimassem em arder por começar a lagrimejar.

"Hey Jen...".

Virou o rosto em direção ao outro, encontrando um olhar mesclado em preocupação e culpa.

"Jen, olha... Eu entendo que toda essa situação não...", travou a fala ao notar as feições do outro. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Jen. Te garanto, nada vai mudar, te prometo!".

Um nó havia se formado em sua garganta. Queria realmente acreditar naquelas palavras, acreditar naquele olhar. Mas tudo agora parecia tão distante. Mais uma rachadura fendia seu coração.

"Tudo bem, Jay. Sério. Eu só estou cansado. Você sabe, esses dias foram corridos não é mesmo? Ainda nem pude falar com a Dann direito". Forçou um sorriso, se ajeitando melhor na poltrona. Queria sair daquele avião o mais rápido possivel.

Jared fitou o loiro intensamente, sabendo que não era somente aquilo. Conhecia-o bem demais, e por isso mesmo o respeitava. Se Jensen não estava interessado em tocar no assunto naquele momento, iria respeitar; estavam em um vôo comercial, e nem ao menos poderia abraça-lo como gostaria.

O clima levemente tenso que havia se instalado entre os dois fora quebrado pelo aviso de que em poucos minutos estaria pousando no aeroporto de Vancouver.

Jensen suspirou aliviado por não mais sentir o peso daquele olhar sobre si. Apenas queria poder chegar em casa e se dar a oportunidade de desabar, sem que Jared presenciasse a sua fraqueza, sem ninguém estar por perto. Apenas queria soltar tudo o que veio trancafiando desde que ouvira o '_Sim_', a palavra que mudaria o relacionamento entre eles.

Em poucos minutos já estavam cruzando o portão de desembarque com passos apressados, bagagens em mãos.

"Por Deus! Eu já não aguentava mais ficar sentado...", Jared lançou um olhar pelo local notando alguns repórteres. "Vem Jen, vamos sair daqui logo antes que sejamos abordados". Inconscientemente sua mão buscou a do outro, segurando-a firmemente, enquanto caminhava tomando a dianteira.

Jensen mais uma vez sentiu a garganta travar com aquele gesto. Sua mente entoava preces para que não se deixasse partir, ignorando os olhares das pessoas que transitavam pelo lugar.

"Vamos pegar um taxi, Jen. A gente divide, eu te deixo em casa, ok?". Falava baixo enquanto continuava caminhando, ignorando alguns flashs.

"Não precisa se preocupar Jay, eu pego um taxi. Preciso fazer umas coisas antes". Soltou a mão do aperto quente do moreno e apressou o passo, sinalizando para um taxi na saída do aeroporto.

"Tem certeza, Jen? Não me custa nada, sério. Você sabe...", deu um pequeno sorriso, que foi levemente correspondido pelo outro.

"Tenho sim. Vai pra casa Jay, nos falamos depois, certo? Me liga". Sua mão tremia ao abrir a porta do veículo.

"Jen...?", chamou baixo, incerto, vendo o loiro agora já sentado, olhar pela janela. "Nada vai mudar, eu prometo, Jen...".

Jensen prensou os lábios antes de conseguir fazer sua voz sair sem tremer...

"Tudo bem Jay, depois, ok? Bom descanso...". Sorriu para o outro antes de se esconder na penumbra do interior do veículo, indicando o seu destino.

Para trás, por alguns minutos Jared ainda permanecia parado observando o carro se distanciar.

"Não importa o que você diga, o que você pense, eu sei... algo irá mudar Jay... e isso está me quebrando por dentro". Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto via ao longe a figura de Padalecki finalmente adentrar um taxi.

.

**FIM

* * *

**

Então, não me matem, por favor, minha primeira tentativa neste fandom que me dá medo, hehe

A história saiu depois de ver uma foto - montagem - deles, de mãos dadas, no aeroporto de Vancouver. A carinha do Jen estava tão triste que me apertou o coração. Ai fiz uma capa q está la no Nyah!

E não me matem por ter comparado a Cortese com o Lúcifer (_por mais que eu ache ela O demo_) hauhau Mas que o Apocalipse chegou para eles... Ah, chegou!

Fic não se encontra revisada ainda. Minha beta está com problemas nas mãos, e pode demorar a devolver o texto corrigido, então, os demônios estirados por ai, tentem ignorar, hehe

Será que devo tirar da gaveta os outros dois plots de fics com eles? Vocês decidem.

_**Bjinss  
Litha-chan**_


End file.
